Unmanned aerial vehicles (“UAVs”) are becoming increasingly popular and useful for many purposes. For example, UAVs are becoming useful for flying enjoyment, aerial photography, payload delivery, and other uses. UAVs, especially those used for commercial purposes, are oftentimes relatively expensive and the risks of damaging a UAV during development, testing, or operation can be quite high. Additionally, determining the position of a UAV can be problematic, especially in areas were global positioning system (GPS) signals may not be sufficiently strong to receive robust positioning data, such as an indoor flying environment.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the specific implementations described and illustrated herein are not limiting. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed, but rather, are used to illustrate and explain exemplary embodiments and to convey and clarify the ideas behind those embodiments.